


Mistakes

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Chas walks in on Robert and Aaron being intimate and jumps to the wrong conclusion. A little bit of nothing really!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple of months ago, nothing relating to the upcoming October week. I've had a rough draft of this on my computer for a while, but thought sharing it was better than it sitting there unfinished! Just a small interlude. Mild mentions to Aaron's past, including the Gordon abuse, and self harm. Nothing too graphic, that said, enjoy!

Chas came into the hallway atthe back of the pub when she heard something that made her freeze. Aaron pleading, voice quiet and hurt. “No, no. Stop that, please! Stop, stop! AH!”

“Look, will you just hold still for a minute!” Robert’s loud shout came. Chas burst into the kitchen, fear filling her. She never thought Robert would _ever_ do that, not with the amount Aaron trusted him, deserved or not. She was breathing heavily, looking at both men laying on the kitchen table, Robert on top of Aaron. They were both pretty much dressed, though Robert’s shirt was unbuttoned and she started to relax a very little bit.

“Robert…” Aaron growled. “Come on, this bloody hurts!” Robert twisted away and Aaron groaned in relief as his right leg suddenly became free, dropping to the floor.

“Right, for future reference, my leg does NOT twist that way,” Aaron said forcefully, though he was fighting back the urge to laugh.

“Are you all right?” Robert asked, both concerned and amused, stroking Aaron’s face gently.

“Yeah…“ he breathed. “Might need you to rub it better though…” Aaron teased, making Robert laugh, kissing him gently, his fingertips caressing Aaron‘s face. Chas was calming down now, seeing that the conclusion she’d jumped to was, thankfully, the wrong one. She’d never seen Robert like this, soft and caring. It was so at odds with the man she usually knew.

“Okay, my idea on the kitchen table… probably wasn’t a good one,” Robert admitted.

“Oh, really?” Aaron questioned. He kissed Robert lightly. “I'm going to be limping for the rest of the day, I1 told you we should go to bed.”

“Where’d be the fun in that?” Robert asked, making Aaron laugh again.

“What time’s your meeting?”

“Not until two,” Robert said. “Plenty of time yet.” Chas felt it was about time she made her presence known so she cleared her throat. Both men turned to her, Aaron going red, Robert looking annoyed at the interruption. Aaron pushed at Robert’s chest and he got up, clearly reluctantly, Aaron still red faced.

“We thought you were at the Wholesalers,” Aaron said.

“I was,” she replied. “Didn’t take as long as I thought. Or as long as you thought for that matter.”

“Going upstairs,” Aaron grumbled, dodging around his mother. Robert sighed heavily, clearly unhappy with the interruption.

“If you don’t want to be interrupted, lock the door,” Chas said, more shaken than she’d have willingly admitted.

“What’s wound you up?” Robert asked, buttoning his shirt.

“Nothing.”

“Chas…”

“I panicked, all right?” Chas explained. “I came in and I heard Aaron… moaning and saying stop. So I panicked.” Robert looked confused, then it all became clear.

“Oh.” He looked towards the door Aaron had vanished through and closed it. “He’s fine, Chas.”

“I just heard his voice… and I…” Chas sighed heavily. “Sorry.” Robert looked torn between going to Aaron and trying to say something to comfort Chas.

“He smiles more,” Robert said softly. “He sleeps well these days, and he’s not hurting himself.”

“You sure?” she asked to that last one.

“I sleep with him. Yes, I’m sure,” Robert said quietly. Chas smiled at him, not saying anything else as Robert went upstairs. Sometimes she thought they’d moved on, at other times... past events felt so close to the surface. But one thing she was sure of, she was glad her son had someone like Robert Sugden in his life. A sentence she never thought would ever cross her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure about this, but thought someone might want to read it!


End file.
